Conventional range hoods are designed to provide light to a range top and to ventilate air (or cooking effluent) from the cooking area above the range top. Conventional range hoods generally have control panels rigidly mounted to a front face. Also, conventional range hoods generally can not be customized to coordinate with their environment. In addition, conventional range hoods generally include louver assemblies that are rigidly mounted, making the filters difficult to access for cleaning and maintenance.